VII & XIII
by AbyssKeeper
Summary: What happened during Project S? What kind of childhood did the legendary SOLDIER General have? These questions are finally being answered...
1. Chapter 1

**First things first, this is something that has been on my computer since… well since the early chapters of One Winged l'Cie. Still not quite sure why I am starting yet another story when I already have 3 monstrous projects waiting for attention. Well... that's not quite true. I know why I posted this, I wanted to share this with the world. And Reviews in general make me happy and prompt me to write more, forcing me to work on all my stories. So this is partially me fishing for reviews. At least I'm honest though, right? **

**On the bright side, this won't be any more than 10 chapters. I don't even think It'll break 5.**

**Also, there is a large number of cameos. Only like 3 are obvious in this chapter.**

_Journal Entry No. 749_

_Today marks the twelfth year of Jenova Project S. As of eight months ago, Project S is now the only Jenova project being funded. Hollander's Project G was the first to go, it was deemed a failure almost ten years ago and was liquidated shortly after. Tucker's Project C, after several years of promising research into chimeras, yielded no viable results so it was shut down five years ago, exactly five years ago from next week. And Arakawa's pursuit of using the Jenova cells to create a miracle medicine almost worked, which would have put an end to my Project S, but some unforeseen side effects of Arakawa's 'cure-all' shut down that project eight months ago._

_Even though Project S is the last funded operation, I am worried about my results. I started with 30 specimen, that was twelve years ago but within the first month, I lost 3. Over the years I steadily lost more, three were recently moved to my other project, and now there is only 13 remaining specimen. Specimen I, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XIII, XV, XIX, XX, XXI, XXV, and XXVI are the remaining subjects. So far, specimen XX has the most promising results, I have my doubts about VI as it's psyche seems to be fracturing, and I'm sure XXI will be the next one to be lost as they seem to lack the power that is inherent in the others._

_Further analysis of the specimen will be provided by Dr. Jihl Nabaat_

The scientist leaned back in his chair and removed his glasses to rub the fatigue from his eyes. He never did enjoy staring at the screen of a computer for very long, he preferred a more hands on approach with his scientific endeavors, but this journal was the only thing keeping him from losing his temper on his specimen. Finally deciding to return to the labs, he popped open a bottle of weak painkillers, mostly used to treat headaches, and gulped down two pills with a swig from his water bottle. He pushed himself up out of his chair and quickly tied his black hair into a ponytail and proceeded out of his office. The trip down to the labs, the rooms of the specimen specifically, was a brief one, just a hallway, elevator and another hallway, all the sterile white of the company funding the project.

As he strode down a hallway the only possessed a door at each end and fifteen large one way windows on each side, each window with a piece of paper taped to it as a crude way to label which room had which specimen, the black haired scientist glanced in through each window. Each white room contained a bed with a black frame and white sheets, a shelf with a wide selection of books, a twenty-four inch television with access to a number of carefully selected shows, a console connected to the television with a number of carefully selected video games, a desk with a specially designed computer that held all the necessary educational programs to keep the specimen at the proper education level, and one child. The occupant of the room labeled with a large number one, a young boy with unruly red hair and his back to the window, seemed to be at a loss of what to do next. The next room, labeled with a large six, contained a girl with long unusual green hair that was asleep. Room seven held a small boy, small for the age of twelve, with short silver hair, that was sitting on his disheveled bed reading a rather thick book. The black haired scientist almost didn't notice the other scientist observing the boy.

"Nabaat," The black haired scientist said with a shallow nod of greeting.

"Hojo," She reply politely, not looking away from her clipboard of notes.

"You seem interested in Seven," Hojo commented.

"I'm being paid to report on all your specimen's mental state. Just doing my job." Hojo chuckled in response to Dr. Nabaat. He liked the psychologist, she didn't ask questions.

"So what can you tell me about Seven here?" Hojo pointed in the general direction of the silver haired boy.

"Well using all the information, he is incredibly intelligent," the passive look on Hojo's face prompted Jihl to go into detail "For example, on the sprinting test, he is slower than the others by at least ten seconds but every time he does the test, he beats his previous time by almost exactly one second. He is doing pretty much the same thing on every test, holding himself back but always improving his scores. I would say he is addicted to the feeling of accomplishment."

"How is that possible when we don't show the scores to the specimen?" Hojo asked, slightly confused as his area of expertise was not the mind.

"Seven must be keeping a mental record of all his scores. We have searched his room and the files on his computer, he isn't keeping any of it written down." Jihl almost laughed when Hojo's jaw fell open for a moment.

"But in other words, we have no idea of his true potential."

"Exactly."

"Hmm... What about..." Hojo paused for a moment to let a number just pop into his mind "Thirteen?" Helen waved for him to follow and he obliged.

They passed room eight that held a brown haired boy with a large scar diagonally across his nose, caused by a mishap on some training equipment; opposite of room eight was nine, a blond boy lounging on his bed watching the television. The next room, Ten, had another blond boy that was currently being tested, Hojo wasn't exactly sure what test, but opposite of Ten was Thirteen, the room with a pink haired girl that was currently doing pushups.

"Thirteen..." Jihl mumbled as she flipped through the pages on the clipboard "Ah. She is the fastest of the specimen, only Twenty-five comes close to her, and she is very determined, headstrong, and seems to be starting to develop an authority issue."

"What do you mean?"

"Not starting a test when told, slowing down when told to go faster, waiting until someone comes to collect the dishes to start eating her meals, and it just goes on like that." Jihl had a shiver go up her spine when Hojo looked troubled, though she didn't know why.

"Is there any specimen you are worried about?" Hojo finally asked, making Jihl relax instantly.

"Honestly, Six and Twenty-one. I really believe Six is developing dissociative identity disorder, uh, split personality. As for Twenty-one, I think she's schizophrenic."

"Really?" Hojo wasn't surprised in the slightest. He always expecting some manner of dysfunction to manifest in the specimen. Two and three both committed suicide.

"Yeah, Twenty-one has been drawing bizarre symbols on the walls of her room but they're all only twelve. It's way too early to be sure of any mental defects."

"That isn't comforting at all. But if we must wait, we wait."

"Uh, sir, if I may share my opinion," Jihl hugged her clipboard to her chest and sounded very nervous, she reminded Hojo of his former assistant, the mother of Seven. Hojo motioned for her to continue "The specimen can't be separated anymore. They all know there are others like them, simply because of us calling by their numbers."

"I guess it is time to let them meet each other. It's about time we begin the combat and survival training."

"It should also help them develop a bit better. Some real friends and rivals will push them to be better and stronger." Jihl said with a smile.

"Ah yes, I am curious as to how they will act around each other too." Hojo chuckled cheerfully as he turned to begin to make his way back towards his office.

He had already decided that they would have a mess hall and recreation area put together for the specimen. It was obvious the specimen might not welcome each other right away but he was sure Dr. Jihl Nabaat was correct in saying letting the specimen mingle would be a positive thing for Project S. The words for the message for the entire crew of Project S were already forming in his head. All he needed now was a good night's sleep.

_Journal Entry No. 750_

_Took almost two weeks for the group room for the specimen to be set up. Brought all the specimen into the room yesterday to meet each other for the first time. It took a few hours but a few groups formed. The groups are specimen XIX, XX, and XXI; specimen IX, X, and XXV; specimen I and VI; specimen VIII, XV, and XXVI (Note: this group didn't interact much, mostly just gravitated together and spent their time secluded from the rest); VII was altogether shunned and XIII purposely avoided the other specimen._

_Curious as to how this dynamic will affect the specimen in future tests and training. Tomorrow is the first training class for the specimen, dare I say I'm excited to see it?_

"Pick up the pace, Thirteen!" The large bodied instructor shouted "I know you're faster than that!"

The specimen were currently running laps around a hangar that had been refitted to be an all purpose gymnasium with several different areas. They all wore the same white tank tops with white T-shirts over top and grey sweatpants as well as running shoes, custom made for each of them. Thirteen, the girl with pink hair merely glanced over and kept her pace at a light jog, she had been lapped twice by Twenty.

"Don't waste your breath, Amodar. Thirteen has an issue with authority," Hojo said up to Amodar. Hojo was sitting down in a folding chair with a clipboard taking notes, Amodar was standing with his arms crossed "Move on to another activity."

"Alright everyone, to the obstacle course!" Amodar commanded. The group of children all ran over to the three storey obstacle course that ran the length of the back wall "Two lines!" Once the kids sorted themselves into two uneven lines Amodar spoke again "This is a race. You're competing against the other line. Ready? Go!"

XIII was at the back of the slightly longer line, it was longer by one since there was thirteen of them, so the pink haired girl walked away from the obstacle course. Amodar turned to yell at her but he saw Hojo watching her and kept his mouth shut. The pink haired twelve year old walked over to the climbing ropes and proceeded to climb one. Hojo was so intrigued by XIII's unwillingness to not participate in the obstacle course he forgot all about the other twelve specimen. He decided to personally ask XIII about her behavior.

"Why are you not with the group?" Hojo asked the girl before she could climb the rope for the fourth time.

"There's thirteen of us, it wasn't fair to my line," she replied without looking at him.

"That would have just made everyone in your group want to work harder to win," Hojo said back.

"They would've held me back," XIII said as she walked away from Hojo, towards one of the weight benches,

"So Thirteen is a lone wolf… No wonder she has authority issues," Hojo mused aloud.

"You are such an idiot!" another kid shouted. Hojo turned and saw Twenty trying to intimidate One.

"Oh piss off Twenty!" One shouted back.

"We would have won so easily if you didn't trip and fall like a moron!" Twenty shouted.

"Oh well I'm _sooo_ sorry we lost a stupid meaningless contest!" One was just starting to laugh at Twenty when Twenty, a boy with purple hair that had a habit of falling over his right eye, tackled One.

The two boys rolled on the ground, punching and kicking each other and the other ten kids surrounded them wanting to watch. Amodar was just about to step in and break up the fight but Hojo stopped him. The large instructor turned for an explanation and Hojo reply with the look he had when he was interested in something.

"Let's just see how this plays out." Hojo had a small smile that sent chills down Amodar's spine.

_Journal Entry No. 751_

_XX and I got into a fight during the first group training session. I tripped and fell during an obstacle course race between two groups. XX was infuriated by the loss the fall caused. The two specimen fought for several minutes and had to be sent to the infirmary for several cuts and bruises, XX easily won the scuffle but I claims he was going easy on XX._

_Additional details will be added at the end of the day._

_Journal Entry No. 752_

_I is dead. XX strangled I from behind using a stethoscope. This happened 10 minutes after they arrived in the infirmary._

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two things I want to say. First, all of the specimen are characters from the main Final Fantasy games. They correspond to their numbers up to XV (15) which is Noctis. Above XV are other characters from the FF's. XX is Caius, in case someone missed that detail. 1 was the classic warrior of light from FF1 (the red hair).**

**Second, this story will get pretty dark pretty fast. I'm fully expecting this to either climb to M rating or sit just under it. **

_Journal Entry No. 836_

_It's been about a year since the incident in the infirmary, one year since XX strangled 1. I've made sure to keep a close eye on XX since then, no additional deaths since then, but Shinra still feels it is necessary to supply additional staff. I don't trust any of the new staff. I haven't had the time to properly evaluate all the new staff members. At least four of the new personnel have sexual harrassment citations, I made sure to personally let those four know that all female staff members carry loaded revolvers. I also made sure to distribute said revolvers and authorize their use for self defense._

_Specimen Updates: VI developed a personality that only appears when she's confronted, she calls it the "Esper" not sure where she got the name. VII seems to have accepted being shunned, still purposely holding himself back. VIII has become either antisocial or simply an introvert, he just doesn't talk much at all. XXI has become schizophrenic, lacks any sort of emotional response, has zero motivation, and is under the delusion someone by the name of "Etro" is talking to her. XX hasn't once showed any remorse for killing I but has become fiercely protective of XXI. XX is showing the best results in the tests, strongest, fastest, and smartest. Apart from being a sociopath, he is giving me hope that Project S will succeed._

_Next class I will be presenting every weapon I could get my hands on to the specimen. I'm curious as to what they will all choose._

The specimen gathered around the tables displaying all manner of weaponry. From throwing knives to swords far too big for the young specimen, stun guns to large missile launchers. There were even many hybrid weapons, gunblades was the unofficial name for such weapons. Most of the specimen chose bladed weapons, XIII and VIII chose gunblades, XXI did not take a weapon, XX took a sword from Shinra's SOLDIER division, and VII chose a boomerang of all things. Amodar was tasked with teaching the specimen how to properly use their chosen weapons and Jihl was brought in to further study the specimen.

After just a few classes, they all displayed exceptional skill with their chosen weapons, even VII with his boomerang. Most of the specimen congregated around XX and X, Jihl noted their natural charismatic leadership, XIII and VII though went off on their own on opposite ends of the converted hangar. The large group of specimen were having fun play fighting and making fun of the two loner specimen. After watching for several minutes, Hojo decided to approach VII as the silver haired specimen was still a mystery to the scientist.

"Hello Seven." Hojo said to get the boy's attention.

"Hello professor," VII reply in a neutral tone.

"Can I ask you why you chose a boomerang?" Hojo asked with genuine interest.

"It requires more skill than a sword or gun," VII stopped practicing for a moment looked Hojo in the eye for a few seconds "And it's not meant for killing people."

"Interesting. How did you know the boomerang was meant for hunting?"

"I didn't. It's just not sharp, blunt and heavy, or shoots anything." Hojo was impressed with the kid's intelligence.

"You have an impressive mind, Seven." Hojo was being honest but at the same time he was thinking about how his project had no place for a pacifist. To be a success, Project S needed something like XX or XIII. A sudden headache appeared and Hojo reached up to massage his temple, the frequent headaches were starting to deeply annoy the scientist.

"Thanks." VII said with a smile and a nod but the smile faded as he noticed the look of discomfort on Hojo's face "Are you alright, professor?"

"Yes, just a minor headache. Enjoy the rest of the class."

At lunchtime, the specimen were ushered out of the hangar towards their recreation room which also served as their cafeteria, XX taking the lead, VII and XIII falling into place at the end of the line. Hojo, Amodar, and Nabaat just watched the formation and progression of the line then proceeded to the observation window of the specimen rec room.

"Professor, I'm concerned about Ten." Jihl said as the three watched the specimen eat their lunch.

"What is the issue?"

"Twenty hates those that go against him. And since Ten is a natural leader, he's going to end up butting heads with Twenty and the incident from last year proves what happens then." Jihl had actual concern in her voice, something that was never there in the first couple of years she worked for Hojo. He didn't like it. It meant she was getting attached to the specimen.

"How many classes have they had with their weapons?" Hojo then asked.

"Ten or so," Amodar reply "But I'm willing to say most of them could easily take a trained soldier or two in combat." Hojo nodded in response.

"Why do you ask?" Jihl asked in return but Hojo just started walking away, back to his office.

* * *

><p>Hojo sat in his chair watching the specimen during their training. It was the usual routine, laps, the obstacle course, cool down stretches, then some time in weight training. It slightly frightened Hojo that the specimen were lifting weights twice their own weight. Except VII, he was sitting on top of the thirty foot climbing wall in the obstacle course. The other thing about the specimen that was obviously starting to scare Amodar, Jihl, and himself was their endurance. Even after the laps, running the course, pushups and sit ups, and weight training, the specimen were barely sweating.<p>

The class moved onto their weapons training and Hojo continued to observe, though he had stopped taking notes. He had an idea, an experiment in mind. But he needed to wait until the specimen were ready. Half an hour later, the usual happened. The two groups gathered, one for XX, the other for X, and VII and XIII went their own way. Hojo stood and walked to a large painted circle on the floor, it was the designated landing spot for helicopters when the hanger was still being used to house aircraft.

"Twenty! Ten! Come over here!" Hojo yelled to the specimen. All of the specimen even XIII walked towards him and the circle, his colleagues also made their way over. X and XX stood in front of the scientist. "Into the circle please, you two. Leave your weapons with Amodar. The rest of you, please stay outside of the circle." The specimen did as they were told and were now standing in the middle of the circle facing Hojo "We're gonna try a new game. The rules are simple, you must get the other person out of the circle. No breaking bones or biting. Are you two ready?" X and XX turned to each other and fell into starting offensive stances "Go."

_Journal Entry No. 837_

_Unsurprisingly XX overpowered X with minor struggle. XX is both stronger and faster, he might also be smarter but it is hard to say. After the show of dominance, X's group including X himself became a part of XX's group. However, VIII, XV, and XXVI have splintered away and become a silent, possibly brooding, trio as they showed no interest or effort in approaching VII or XIII to join them. XIII is growing increasingly distant to the other specimen, she is also starting to purposely go against what Amodar requests of her. Unfortunately for me, President Shinra wants me to present my newest collection of notes and results to see if it's still worth funding Project S. But I'll go see a doctor about my headaches while I'm in Midgar. The specimen might enjoy having a couple weeks off. _

_Journal Entry No. 838_

_I have just returned to Project S with good and bad news. I told the staff the good news, Shinra will continue funding the Project, but they have no reason to hear my bad news. My headaches, they're caused by a large and inoperable brain tumor. The doctor said I have less than three months, I will not see Project S come to fruition. After I'm dead Project S will be liquidated as I am the head of it. I will not allow my Project to be swept aside and erased like the other failed Projects lead by inferior minds._

Hojo leaned back into his chair to rub his temples. The headaches were getting worse, the tumor was getting aggressive. The scientist glared at what he had written in his journal files, he was furious that he had been stricken with cancer. He felt as if the universe did not want him to complete Project S with the questionable new staff, budget cuts every few months, and finally the tumor.

The dark haired scientist stood from his chair and walked over to his filing cabinet, that was built like a safe, and began sifting through the papers. He soon found what he was looking for, the files on Arakawa's miracle medicine, which had been obtained through less than ethical means. Spreading them out on his desk, Hojo started reading through them and he smiled to himself. The only reason Project M had failed was Hojo had sabotaged it but other than that, the miracle medicine had flawless results. However, something occurred to him as he read through the files, it would take most of the time he had left to create the medicine and the labs inside the Project S complex lacked a couple of machines required to make the pills. That just meant he would have to get creative and make a liquid version of the medicine and there would be a number of sleepless nights for him.

With a heavy sigh, Hojo reached out and grabbed the files with the recipe and started on his way down to the lab. As he worked, several other staff members questioned what he was doing but none dared ask or even approach. Being the head of the entire Project allowed Hojo to work in relative peace. He was able to gather some of the needed chemicals and jot down a number of equations before he was interrupted by a member of security. The young soldier told the scientist he was requested in the medical wing, the morgue specifically. The first thought through Hojo's mind after getting the message was just one question and he left as quickly as he could. Upon arriving, Hojo saw Amodar, Jihl, and the coroner standing around an examination table with a covered body.

"Which one is it?" Hojo asked before anyone could speak.

"It's Six." Jihl answered calmly. Even though the three, now four, were standing around the corpse of a fourteen year old girl, none of them seemed perturbed in any way.

"And?" Hojo urged them for detail.

The coroner removed the sheet covering VI. VI was a pale skinned girl with curiously green hair but now most of her hair was gone, her skin burnt and cracked but her hands and feet were the worst. Just past her wrists and ankles the skin was heavily charred and cracked, burnt bone was visible in several places on her hands and feet.

"What happened?" Hojo was far too shocked to be angry that another one of his specimen was dead.

Amodar motioned to the coroner's terminal which had a paused video. It was a video file of VI in her room, she sat on her bed crying as revealed by the trembling of her body. After several minutes, which was skipped through, VI stood up and held her hands out in front of her. Bolts of Lightning shot out of her hands to hit everything around her, many hit her, they appeared faster and faster until there seemed to be continuous stream of lightning arcing into the room. The electronics in the room exploded, VI pulled her hands towards herself then threw them outward. A cloud of fire erupted through the window into the observation hall where the camera had been and the video was reduced to static.

"She killed herself?" Hojo asked the room after a couple of minutes.

"Sir, she could use magic without materia. And that's not why we called for you." Amodar stated. Hojo turned to him then looked at the coroner.

"After examination, I found evidence that Six has been sexually abused." The coroner said.

"What!?" Hojo shouted, he was outraged that whatever pervert had committed the act would dare touch one his specimen "When!?"

"Evidence says it's been going for a while, no way of telling exactly how long." The coroner answered calmly.

"I am sorry for not catching on sooner." Jihl said but Hojo waved her off.

"The pervert purposely targeted a group that is expected to have mental issues." The dark haired scientist mused "I'm guessing there was no DNA from the man that did this."

"No, sir. They were very careful." The coroner stated.

"Which means they've probably done it before." Amodar commented with a grim expression "We checked all the security but there was no sign of any alteration so they made sure to keep the attacks on Six in the blind spots."

"Jihl, I want you to examine the other female specimen." Hojo commanded "Whoever raped Six made years of research invalid."

"Uh..." Jihl stammered making Hojo shoot a glare at her "Sir, I'm not that kind of doctor."

"You're a psychologist and a woman, right? " A headache was setting in, making Hojo irritable "Now go figure out how many others have been abused!" Hojo barked at the blonde doctor. Jihl merely nodded her understanding before turning on her heel and leaving. Hojo sigh and turned to leave as well, he had work to get done.

_Journal Entry No. 839_

_Jihl confirmed the other female specimen have not been violated. I suspect whoever did abuse Six is going to lay low for a while. However, I do know it wasn't any of the recently added security. It would take a long time to learn the blind spots in the camera coverage. Just one problem after another now. I'll let my new head of security, Yaag Rosch, focus on catching the pervert so I can focus on developing my cure. Tomorrow we will inform the specimen that VI is dead. Their reactions will be interesting._

"Group up!" Amodar commanded the eleven kids currently running drills "Now-"

"Where's Six?" X suddenly asked, interrupting Amodar. The blond boy was becoming quite a loudmouth in Amodar's opinion.

"I'm about to explain that, Ten." Amodar stated "Six unexpectedly and tragically passed away last night. She was very sick and did not tell us." The large man let his words sink in for a moment "If there is anything wrong, anything at all, tell us and we'll fix it. Okay?" All the specimen nodded their understanding "Now continue your exercises for a few more minutes." He did not miss VII turn and march away as he spoke.

VII sat next to the climbing wall and watched the others work out. He idly played with his boomerang in his lap, unaware that there was a glare plastered on his face. He noticed out of the corner of his vision that someone was approaching. The silver haired boy looked up and saw XIII staring down at him, expecting an answer to the question she knew he knew she was silently asking.

"He's lying." VII said with a hateful tone.

"About what?" XIII asked with genuine interest.

"Six. She wasn't sick." The green eyed boy stated.

"How do you know?" The pink haired girl asked not believing the boy in the floor in front of her. He got to his feet surprisingly fast and glared up at XIII, though not intimidating at all because VII was still quite short.

"Because I just do!" He shouted before storming off.

XIII watched him leave and found his behavior very strange. She thought him to be irrationally upset by the event and wondered if she should report it. Unable to come to a conclusion she turned to make her way over to some of the gym equipment. Out of the corner of her eye the teen with pink hair saw XXI, the girl with long blue hair that XX was strangely protective of, talking to XX. The purple haired teen boy, XX, was watching VII. XIII had a feeling that was not a good thing.

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter.**

**Please leave a Review! **

7


End file.
